


The Lost Prince

by Amazable01



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazable01/pseuds/Amazable01
Summary: Tommy had spent his whole life wandering from place to place, with only Sam and Tubbo by his side. He had no memories of his childhood, but had horrible nightmares since he could remember.However, when he and his companions get blamed for a horrible crime, he learns something about his childhood that he never would've guessed.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, sleepy boys inc - Relationship
Comments: 54
Kudos: 417





	1. Prologue

Tommy clings to Wilbur’s arm, the group fleeing from the collapsing remains of what had once been their home. The castle had been ambushed in the night, thieves stealing everything they could before setting the place aflame. The royal family had woken to the sound of the north tower collapsing, and Phil had quickly rounded up his sons before they would choke on the smoke.

Tommy’s feet struggle to keep up. He’s barely 4 years of age, and his legs are much shorter compared to his 12 year old brother. Wilbur keeps looking back to make sure Tommy is okay, even as Phil and Techno get further and further away from them.

The smoke rises, and Wilbur pulls his shirt over his nose. Tommy moves his sleeve in front of his face, coughing as he tries to keep up.

Phil throws open the door to the safe room, ushering Techno through and waving for the others to follow suit.

Wilbur makes a break for the door, trying to pull Tommy along and reassure them.

Tommy’s foot catches on a piece of rubble, and he collapses while Wilbur rushes forward. He struggles to get up, feeling both a horrible pain in his ankle and the last of his energy start to die.

Phil’s eyes grow wide with horror, and he races towards Tommy, boosting Wilbur as he passes by.

There’s a huge crash, and time seems to go in slow motion as the ceiling comes crashing down upon Tommy. Phil watches in horror as his youngest vanishes into the fiery rubble. He tries to rush to find him, but he feels a hand grab his arm. Phil turns, and sees Techno. “Dad…” His voice shakes, but it’s obvious he’s trying to stay strong. “We need to go…”

Phil stares for a moment longer, his eyes watering from more than just the smoke, and then the two race off into the tunnels. Phil made a mental vow as the three remaining members of the royal family vanished into the night.

Tommy’s death would not go unpunished, and his sacrifice would not be in vain.


	2. The Same Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up from a nightmare, and is comforted by Sam and Tubbo.

Tommy jolts awake, falling off his cot with a loud thud. He throws off the blankets, grabbing his metal pendant with a shaky hand.

Sam is beside him in an instant, voice soft. “Hey, Tommy. Need a hug?”

Tommy launches himself into Sam’s arms, clinging to the other. Sam rubs his back softly. A nightmare, again?”

Tommy nods. He feels another pair of arms wrap around him, and he moves an arm to pull Tubbo close.

“Tommy, you’re safe. You’re here in the tent, not anywhere else.” Sam assures.

Tommy had suffered from horrible nightmares for as long as he could remember. His dreams started out happy. He would be with the nice man and the two boys, none of which showed him their faces, but it always ended the same. With fire and running and falling and overwhelming pain. And it was always more vivid than any other dreams he remembered.

In moments like this, Tommy finds it good to recollect his memories. He remembers being with Sam, and he remembers when they found Tubbo. He remembers getting new clothes. Though he doesn’t remember getting the pendant. He remembers the pain of his wings growing in, and the big smile on Sam’s face when they were fully grown.

He also remembers the running. So much running. The three were always on the run from something or someone, sometimes even towards something. But it was always running.

Sam’s hand cards through Tommy’s hair as the adult sighs. “We’re here, Tommy... We’ll be here for you as long as you need us.”

Tubbo lets out an affirmative noise before carefully moving behind the other. He starts preening Tommy’s wings with a practiced hand.

Tommy lets out an involuntary coo, feeling the tension drain out of him at the careful and caring touches. He sits there in the silence, enjoying the attention that the two provide while letting his heart rate go down slowly.

After some time, he shifts back, sitting up as he does so. “Sorry Sam, sorry Tubbo...”

Tubbo sits beside Tommy, snuggling into Tommy’s side with a soft sigh. “It’s fine.”

Sam nods. “It’s really okay, Tommy.”

Tommy softly wraps a hand around the pendant, letting out a sigh. “Still. I’m 16, Sam! I should be able to handle the same nightmare over and over again...”

“Nightmares are designed to be scary, even if it’s the same one over and over. It’s pulling from a deep fear you’ve had since you were little, so it’s bound to get a reaction from you…”

Tommy shrugs, his wings curling around him and Tubbo a bit. “Still…”

“Why don’t we get some breakfast? It’s nearly sunrise, and we’ll be in a new town soon, so we should use the rest of our supplies…” Sam stands, moving over to their cart and looking at what kind of food is left.

Tubbo hums, not moving from his spot beside Tommy. “You’re pressing your thumb into the pendant, again…” He softly reminds.

Tommy blinks, pulling his thumb away from the indent in the small stone. “I’m… nervous. And frustrated, too.” He looks down at the other. “I think… I think I saw Yellow’s face, Tubbo. Just before the fire came, I think I saw his face…”

Tubbo pulls back and seats himself in front of Tommy, eyes wide and full of wonder. “You saw Yellow’s face?”

Tommy sighs. “Yes and no. It was blurry, but I saw the basic shape of his face. His eyes are a really deep brown.”

“Yellow shirt, brown eyes and hair. Anything more concrete?” He presses.

“No. And you know we’re not supposed to go looking, Tubbo.”

Tubbo pouts. Tubbo has had this theory for a while now that the people in the nightmares were important to when Tommy was very little. Back before Sam and Tubbo and all the running, Tommy and his mysterious pendant had to have come from somewhere. So maybe the people were the key.

Tommy thinks it’s all nonsense, but he humors the idea for Tubbo’s sake.

Tubbo sighs. “In any case, I’m glad you kinda know what Yellow looks like now! He’s the one who’s helping you with the fire, right?”

Tommy nods, stroking a wing softly. “Yeah, he is.”

Tubbo nods back. “What about before the fire? What was it this time?”

Tommy softly grips his pendant. “I was in a pretty room. There were lots of crystals, and I could hear Green talking about something, but I don’t remember the words. Then Yellow sat with me, and I saw his face a bit. He said my name and told me how big and strong I was getting and… it was nice…”

Tubbo sighs. “I wish you didn’t have the fire part. Your dreams are always nice until then.”

Tommy shrugs, watching as Sam walks back over. “Eh, what can you do?”

Sam smiles. “We’re feasting for breakfast, and we have enough coins for a proper inn and dinner.”

Tubbo pumps his fist into the air, letting out a little cheer. “YES!”

Tommy grins. “That’s the good shit.”

Sam shakes his head with a fond smile, doling out the rest of the food between the three of them. “Don’t eat too fast. We wouldn’t want to choke.”

Tubbo makes an annoyed noise. “Sammm! We aren’t kids…”

Tommy nods in agreement, although he’s already stuffed his mouth full of bread.

Sam laughs, before speaking in a joking and caring tone. “Alrighty then. But don’t say I didn’t warn ya’.”

They finished their breakfast as the first rays of sunlight began to shine over the horizon, and were on their way once again by dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Mint Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy wait for Sam, and Tubbo shows Tommy something neat.

Walking to town was one of Tommy’s least favorite things to do, if he was completely honest. Sam would make them walk by the cart as they got close, and then they would have to wait just outside of town before Sam let them enter.

Currently, Tommy was sat by the cow that pulled the cart, softly petting its side while it ate grass. He had named the cow “Henry” back when he was little, and Sam had kept the name ever since.

Tubbo walks around picking flowers and waving hello to the bees and ladybugs fluttering about. He smiles brightly, putting the wildflowers into the bag on his hip. He wanders about, picking random plants from the ground and the trees almost carelessly. He looks over, and gasps before racing over to a random plant and sticking it in his mouth.

Tommy knows better than to worry, though. Tubbo was a very careful scavenger, and he knew more about plants than people would expect him to. Tubbo had become, in a way, another source of money for the group, as his plants ended up being cheaper than most spices, and tasting roughly as good.

Plus, it made Tubbo happy to wander around picking up plants, and who was Tommy to disturb that?

Tubbo is suddenly by Tommy’s side, holding a leaf out to the other. “Chew this.”

Tommy blinks. “Are you trying to poison me again?”

Tubbo rolls his eyes. “Chew. It tastes good.”

Tommy relents, taking the leaf and popping it into his mouth. A single chew sends strange sensations across his mouth, and his eyes go wide. It was cooling, like water fresh from the spring, yet had a pleasant, slightly-sweet taste. He turns to Tubbo while still chewing on it.

Tubbo bounces on his heels, a large grin spread across his face. “I found some wild mint leaves, and I managed to dig up one of the plants with the roots intact! I’m hoping Sam will let me grow some. They’ll make a fortune at market, and it’ll be something small to keep with me!”

Tommy nods, swallowing the leaf with a sigh. “It’s good. Makes your mouth all tingly.”

Tubbo nods. “I knew it was mint cause of the bees! Bees love mint.”

“Really?”

“It’s true!” Tubbo grins. “I used to have a mint garden growing in the forest, just so I could watch the bees.”

The forest was a place Tubbo mentioned often, although Tommy barely remembered it. Back within the first couple years of being with Sam, they had found Tubbo in a forest. Or, more accurately, Tubbo found them almost eating Deadly Nightshade, and he saved them. They stayed with Tubbo, and then Tubbo tagged along and their trio was close knit ever since.

Tommy chuckles. “Does that mint stuff got any other uses?”

Tubbo settles, moving to also pet Henry as he talks. “It can be used to help numb pain, and it can make a good tea. This wild stuff also tends to have a bit more flavor and juice, so it’s REALLY good for making syrup or flavoring.”

Tommy nods, and a quiet falls over the two for a while. They sit in the sunshine, snacking on wild strawberries and clover petals.

Tommy is the first to break the silence, a question hanging on his tongue. “Tubbo… Do you think that we could make potions? Or medicines or… something like that with a big shop…?”

Tubbo blinks. “Why’re you bringing this up? I thought you didn’t want to start a shop.”

“I didn’t but…” He ponders the right words for a moment before continuing. “Well, I… I just think that moving around is getting kinda boring and shit, you know.” He shrugs. “Maybe a place to stay for more than a few weeks would be really… really cool…”

Tubbo nods softly, moving to lean into Tommy’s side. “We can talk to Sam about it. Maybe we can raise enough money to get on a ship, and… well, we could go somewhere else! Maybe somewhere no one else has ever been!”

Tommy chuckles softly. “Do you think there’s places in the world that have never been touched before?”

“I’m sure of it, Tommy. There has to be at least one safe place left in the world.” Tubbo reassures.

Tommy nods. “It would be nice. To have a safe place for the first time in… I can’t remember when, honestly.”

Tubbo smiles. “It would be.” He takes one of the mint leaves and carefully crushes it between his fingers before spreading the juice up his own arm. He breathes softly, taking in the sensations without much care in the world.

Tommy hears footsteps coming from nearby, and he looks up to see Sam pulling his hood down. “Alright you two. We’re going to be staying in this town for a couple days to stock up, and then we’ll be passing through a long forest journey.”

Tubbo grins. “Yes! I love riding through forests!”

Tommy snorts. ‘Of course you do.”

“Hey!”

Sam laughs, holding his palms up. “Boys, come on. No need to fight.” He helps the two up, before motioning Henry to stand up. As the cow does so, Sam helps Tubbo into the back of the cart.

Tommy flops down beside Tubbo, making sure his feet are off the ground before the cart moves. He lays back, relaxing.

Tubbo pulls out some flowers, moving the side of Tommy’s head. He starts carefully braiding them into Tommy’s hair, humming softly. “Sweet Peas and Baptisia, to make sure you’re doing well.”

Tommy rolls his eyes, letting his eyes close and letting himself rest for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	4. Manifold Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio arrive in town, and Tommy discovers something in his bag.

Tommy wakes at Tubbo’s insistent shoving, and he sits up just in time to see them pass under a giant stone arch.

“Tommy, we’re here! We’ve made it to Manifold Land!” Tubbo cheers, excited. “Sam’s got us a really nice place to stay, too.”

Tommy looks around. Manifold Land was a small province bordering on L’Manberg, the capital city of this kingdom. It was a much more peaceful land, according to Sam, and it was a good place to exchange goods.

He looks up at the bright houses, all looking very similar and fancy. They pass market stalls and lots of green spaces in the city, and Tommy can see sprawling fields stretching out for miles and miles in places where the main street and side streets connect.

People wave from their stands and windows, and they give small greetings as the cart rolls past them on the street.

Tubbo waves back, a bright smile on his face. “Tommy, isn’t it lovely?”

Tommy nods softly, speechless. He’d never seen a place as welcoming or kind in their travels before. Rutabagaville had been nice, but the snow had been really tough to travel through and there was very little left there after many invasions. Boomerville had thrown them out soon after arriving, and the people had just been unkind.

But this place seems… different.

Something about this place is more warm. More caring. It feels more open than any place before it.

“Tommy?”

Tommy blinks, and notices Sam standing in front of him. Sam looks mildly worried. “Are you alright, Tommy… You were zoned out for a bit...”

“Oh, me? I’m fine Sam.” He hops down from the cart, grabbing his personal bag and pulling up his hood. He shoves the pendant down his shirt before looking around for Tubbo.

Sam shakes his head a little, before motioning for Tommy to follow. The two head up some stairs on the outside of a nearby building, and Sam ushers Tommy into a simple room with two large beds and a table and chairs.

Tubbo has already sprawled himself across one of the beds, his eyes gazing blankly up at the ceiling.

Tommy, being the best friend and coolest person that he is, flops on top of Tubbo and traps him beneath his weight.

Tubbo squirms instantly. “Tommy! You jerk, let me up!”

Tommy rolls off before Tubbo starts punching or biting, but he lets himself keep a shit-eating grin the entire time. “Whaaaaat? I was just enjoying the bed, Tubbo!”

“Ask me to move first, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Tubbo complains.

Sam laughs, shaking his head. “You two are on something else today…”

Tommy laughs, and soon Tubbo joins in. Sam moves to unpack their things, throwing a shirt at Tubbo’s face, which only worsens the laughter.

It takes a bit for the two to calm down, and in that time Sam has brought up the rest of their things.

Tubbo stands first, checking on his now-potted mint plant. He sniffs it and touches the soil, before moving to help put away his personal things in a chest on one side of the bed.

Tommy looks inside his small sidebag to see if it’s worth getting up. Inside is his pouch with some coins, a few dried flowers from Tubbo, a book, and his compass-

Wait, a book?

He pulls it out, dusting off the thing with confusion. He opens it, only to find the words unreadable. Symbols are scratched out across the page, lines and circles hastily scratched out in ink like someone had raced to jot them down.

He flips through it, but none of it makes sense. Like it’s some kind of other language or something.

“Tubbo? Did you write this?” Tommy sets the book down, moving to Tubbo quickly.

The other hums, drying some flowers in the sun. He turns to look over, before blinking. “Write what?”

“That boo-” Tommy looks over, only to find the book completely gone. “What?” He walks over, overturning the sheets and dumping out his bag to look for it.

Tubbo stands, instantly worried. “Are you alright, Tommy?”

“Where did it go?!? I just saw that book!”

“TOMMY!” Tubbo calls out, barely dodging a thrown mug that hits the opposing wall with a thud. “Tommy, what is going on with you?!?”

Tommy falls against the wall, confused and feeling lightheaded. “No… no, I swear I had it…”

Tubbo races over, steadying Tommy worriedly. “Hey, you need to breathe, Tommy… You’re having an attack again…” He moves Tommy to the bed, helping his friend lie down. “Let me get you some water, and then you can have a nap while I brew up something to help you get back to normal, okay?”

Tommy nods, curling up up the bed. He lets Tubbo move him, helping when needed.

Tubbo sighs, helping Tommy drink water. “You scared me, big man… You don’t get that worked up about most things…”

“I… I swear I had a book, Tubbo…”

Tubbo sighs, wiping the last of the water from Tommy’s chin with a shirt sleeve. “Tommy, you don’t read…”

Tommy shrugs, before relaxing into the bedsheets.

“Get some sleep. Sam is taking us to meet the Lord Manifold tomorrow, and we’re to be on our best behavior. So some sleep will do us both good.”

Tommy nods a little, before letting himself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can!


	5. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has another dream

_Tommy huffed, settling beside Pink with a pout. Yellow settles next to him, snickering. “Tommy, you shouldn’t be getting yourself in trouble so much…”_

_“------ started it!”_

_Pink shrugs. “You were bothering me.”_

_Yellow sighs, pulling Tommy onto his lap. He runs his fingers through Tommy’s hair. “Dad’s going to be out of the meeting soon, and then we can go play in the snow.”_

_Pink rolls his eyes. “I’m going out to get ----. You stay in here, or whatever.” He walks out quickly._

_Tommy cuddles into Yellow, eyes closing softly. “------?”_

_“Yes, Tommy?” Yellow asks._

_“Do you think one day, when I grow up, I’ll be strong enough to fight back?” He tries to hide the sudden onset of tears._

_“Oh, Tommy…” Yellow holds Tommy even closer. “You’re very strong, already. Remember that ------ has a lot of experience, and you’re able to fight him back without any of that.”_

_“I’m not even able to fly away, and he’s so mean to me…”_

_Yellow sighs, his voice sad and pained. “I know Tommy… I know…”_

_Tommy pulls back, and looks up at Yellow’s face. It’s soft and caring, albeit covered with a sadness Tommy hates more than he can bear to admit._

_And then, suddenly, they’re back in the fire again. Tommy tries to keep up, but he trips, just like he always does. Green shouts his name, but it’s not enough to stop the giant rock from falling and crushing him underneath._

Tommy swears he hears a familiar voice say an almost silent apology as he jolts awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I promise you'll get a much longer chapter next time!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can!


	6. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, Tubbo, and Sam get all dressed up and head to the home of Lord Manifold.

“Ah, Tommy. You’re awake.” Sam says, running a hand through the teen’s hair. “Tubbo said you had another attack yesterday…”

Tommy sits up slowly. “Yeah, it was…” He sighs. “nothing. It was really nothing, Sam.”

Tubbo shoves something warm into Tommy’s hands. “Even if it’s nothing, you’re still drinking this.”

Tommy sniffs it, recognizing Tubbo’s blend of rosemary and basil tea. He sips it, thankful Tubbo was feeling generous enough to stir in some honey as well.

Sam stands up, moving to help Tubbo with preparing food. “We’re going to meet Lord Manifold today, so I expect you both to be on your best behavior. I even got you both some fancier clothes, and I ask that you don’t ruin them…”

Tubbo gasps. “You didn’t say we’d be getting fancy clothes, Sam!”

Sam chuckles. “It was a surprise.”

Tommy finishes up the cup, sighing softly. “So, umm…. What do we need to do…?”

“Get dressed in the underclothes, and I’ll help with the nicer overcoats. You’ll be able to let your wings out, Tommy, but you’ll need to hide your pendant while we’re there.”

Tommy is confused. “Why? It’s just a stone on a string…”

Sam looks over, his tone serious. “You need to hide it until we’re far from L’Manberg, Tommy.”

Tommy sighs, nodding back. “Alright, Sam…” He stands up, taking care to not go too fast.

Tubbo smiles. “Breakfast is ready!”

Sam nods. “We’ll eat, and then we can get ready and head over to Lord Manifold’s home for dinner.”

* * *

Tommy fiddles with the collar of his new shirt as they walk down the path. It was made from a material that was slightly scratchy, and it makes his neck and wrists itch quite a bit. Not to say he was ungrateful for the new clothes, he just doesn’t prefer the texture.

His outfit was indeed very fancy. He had a white undershirt that had lace around the wrist cuffs and the neck, and a red vest that had shiny golden swirls embroidered into it. His pants were simple, and his boots reached only halfway up his calf. There was a hole in the back of the white shirt and two holes in the back of the vest to let his wings be free, and his hair had been cleaned and brushed back nicely. His pendant was underneath every layer. He refused to take it off, even now.

He looks over at Tubbo, who also is extremely uncomfortable with his outfit. Tubbo wears a white undershirt as well, but he has a fancy green jacket with long sleeves instead of a vest, and it has copper embroidery. He wears simple pants, and boots that are so tall on him that they come up to his knees. His hair has been washed to Prime itself, before it was braided back on one side with copper leaf clips.

Tommy takes Tubbo’s hand as they pass into a large gated area with guards stationed everywhere. They walk towards a large house, which has been made with quartz, dark oak wood, and even some blackstone. Tubbo whistles. “This is a very expensive place…”

Sam fixes his nice set of armor one last time. “It is. I expect you both to be on your best behavior, now. Please, I want you both to make a good first impression to Lord Manifold.”

Tommy nods, and Tubbo does soon after.

Sam nods in return. “If all goes according to plan, Lord Manifold should give us supplies and help us get safe passage beyond L’Manberg. Just… be good, and we’ll be done soon.”

Sam moves to the front door, knocking on the door before stepping back. A little bit of time passes, and Tommy can feel the guards’ gazes upon his back. He wraps a wing around Tubbo to comfort and protect his best friend while they wait.

Soon after, the door opens. The man before them is dressed in a well-tailored outfit, his undershirt is a deep blue, his vest a simple black, and he has a simple red cloak draped over his shoulders. He looks at them with curiosity. “Sam, is it?”

Sam nods. “Yes, Lord Manifo-”

The man grins. “Sam, you know you don’t need to call me that! Come on in, come on in! I’ve been waiting for you three!” He waves the group in, and strides inside.

Sam follows quickly on the other’s heels. Tommy and Tubbo share a glance before walking behind them. Guards shut the giant doors behind them, and they move that bit quicker to be near Sam.

They catch up to Sam and Lord Manifold in a large, fancy dining room. The lord chuckles. “Not NEARLY as nice as last time, unfortunately. Times have been a bit rough. But it should still be plenty. Niki and Fundy should be arriving by dinner, so we have plenty of time to catch up.”

Sam smiles. “Thank you, Jack. Honestly.”

‘Jack’ waves off the thanks with a chuckle. “Please, it’s the least I could do. Besides, you haven’t been around in a bit, and I missed you a bit.” He grins.

Sam laughs. “I missed you all too. Heard from Puffy, recently?”

Tommy shifts a bit, listening to the conversation while trying to not cause any suspicion or trouble, and Tubbo does the same.

Jack suddenly looks over at them. “OH! My manners are horrendous, I’m so sorry…” He reaches over, grabbing some drinks and offering them to the boys. “What are your names?”

Tommy takes a goblet, trying his best to not spill it. “I’m Tommy. It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

Jack laughs. “Sir?!? I’m not old enough for sir, yet. You can call me Jack.”

Tubbo takes his cup, smelling it. His eyes seem to grow suddenly interested. “Is this mint and apple?”

Jack nods. “It also contains Elderflower petals, however they’ve been harvested very carefully. It makes for a nice light and fruity drink.”

Tommy can tell Tubbo is holding himself back from exploding with excitement. Tubbo smiles. “I’m, well… I’m Tubbo. It’s nice to meet you, Jack.”

Jack nods. “Nice to meet you too! I feel like you two will be much more relaxed after some food and a bit of partying.” He looks up at a grandfather clock on the opposite side of the room, and frowns. “They should be here by now…” He turns to Sam. “Mind helping me look for them? They may have gotten lost, again.”

Sam nods, before turning to the boys. “I’ll be gone for just a little while. Don’t make a mess, but you can relax a bit.”

Jack nods in agreement, before bringing Sam with him out of the room. Leaving the two boys in the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can!


	7. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy wait for Sam to return.

Tommy sighs, settled on the large staircase. He and Tubbo had been there for what felt like hours, but it could’ve only been moments. They had been left alone in this huge house with no direction, and an order to not break anything. But, knowing their luck, if they touched anything, then it would shatter instantly. So they both just silently decided to settle down on the stairs and wait for Sam to return.

Tubbo sips on his drink, settling the glass goblet down beside him with a soft sigh. “Tommy?” He says, breaking the silence after what seems like so very long.

"Hmmm?"

“How are you doing? I mean you woke up normally, right?”

Tommy sighs. “I had a dream, again. And the nightmare too, but… it wasn’t as bad this time?”

Tubbo curls up slightly. “Really?”

Tommy nods. “Tubbo… I think you might be onto something with the people being real…”

Tubbo blinks, more confused than before. “Really?”

“Yellow called Green ‘Dad’...” He explains. “And I feel like he’s… he’s MY dad…”

“You mean… your DAD dad?” Tubbo asks, eyes wide.

“Yeah. My birth dad.” Tommy admits. “Plus, that would make Yellow-”

“Your brother.” Tubbo finishes. “They’re your family from before Sam.”

Tommy groans, stretching out his wings a bit. “I mean, we don’t know if they’re alive, or something… but we do know that they’re real, so I guess that’s a win for your idea.”

Tubbo grins. “Told you so. I’m always right you know.”

Tommy raises an eyebrow. “Always right?”

Tubbo pouts. “That was ONE time!”

Tommy laughs in spite of himself. “Sure thing, Tubso. Sure thing.”

They both settle into a quiet silence after that, waiting for Jack and Sam to return.

After some time, Tommy begins to grow impatient, and he starts to pace around the large dining hall. He stretches his wings a bit as well, making sure they don’t hit anything in the room.

“This Jack fellow sure likes his pretty things, huh?” Tubbo asks as he watches Tommy. He’s already drank down the last dredges of his drink, and now has taken to stealing Tommy’s.

“Seems it. Then again, we don’t know much about him.” Tommy shrugs. “Sam wouldn’t have brought us somewhere unsafe, though, so I’m sure he’s alright.”

“No, no. It’s not that.” Tubbo explains. “I’m just confused on how one person could have enough money that they could afford all of this, and how Sam would be a friend to someone like that. Like, Sam hates fancy things, yet he’s friends with someone who owns so many.”

Tommy shrugs again. “Maybe they met beforehand. Or maybe Sam just didn’t have money or something while we were travelling. It’s not like it matters too much, anyways. We’re only staying another couple days before we head out.”

Tubbo nods, but something in his eyes shows his displeasure.

Tommy sighs. “Tubbo, it’ll be fine. Please, I promise it will be, but you need to work with me, okay? I can’t help if we’re not working together.”

Tubbo nods, releasing a quiet noise. “I don’t belong here. Neither do you. We’re not fancy, we’re not special. We’re wild kids grown up on travelling and eating bread cause it doesn’t go bad and berries from the forest. We wear worn out shirts that are just a little too big cause they belonged to Sam, and we howl with the wolves and buzz with the bees and scream with the foxes.” He sighs softly, looking deep into Tommy’s eyes. “We don’t belong in a manor, Tommy. We belong in a tent, at home with Sam and the wind and the sun…”

Tommy walks back over, and settles beside Tubbo, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, I know Tubbo… I know…”

The room is silent, and Tommy realizes just how quiet it is indoors. Usually the sounds of birds and the wind in the trees or the grass can interrupt the silence. But in this hall made of marble and fancy wood and carpet, it’s completely silent. Perhaps that was why he had been pacing. To fill the silence with the sound of footsteps.

Tubbo hums softly, leaning into Tommy’s side a bit. Tommy wraps a wing around Tubbo softly, sighing.

“I’m glad we’re together, Big Man.” Tubbo admits. “I don’t know where I would be without you.”

“Yeah.” Tommy replies, softly. “Neither do I…”

**Author's Note:**

> A new AU cause I want to.


End file.
